Sesshoumaru and Kouga: The Teen Years
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A collection of humorous and naughty glimpses into the youthful friendship of the teen Wolf Prince, aka Skirtboy, and Lord of the West, aka Pillowf***er. Oh adolescence. Adults only, please.
1. Slumber Party at the Castle

**Author's Note**: This series of oneshots featuring teenaged Sesshoumaru and Kouga at the Castle of the Western Lands invites you to bask in the pre-canon glory of adolescent youkai males (meaning they always have erections and are always looking for trouble). The first story is written by Talonsage and me in RP format. She is and will always be the skirtboy!Kouga to my faglips!Sesshoumaru. All other chapters are written by me alone, with a tip of the pen always to Talon for inspiring this wild fun through our co-writing.

**Warning:** Predictable yaoiliciousness and foul mouths in all chapters.

Slumber Party at the Castle

By Salome and Talon

InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, lies in his ample bed with a satin pillow over his head. His youkai mate chuckles softly as she rests in his arms. "They're just boys," she says with soft self-assurance, running a fingertip down the muscled chest before her. "They'll quiet down sooner or later. Remember, you were young once yourself…"

"I still am," replies her mate, with a characteristic huff. He tosses the pillow and brings his mouth to hers for a breathtaking kiss…that is immediately interrupted by a sharp peal of wolfish laughter. Both Lord and Lady groan in unison.

Sesshoumaru's ample chambers are built for comfort and indulgence. The spoiled son of the Lord of the Western Lands lacks for nothing. The hardwood floor is covered with a thick, plush rug, hand-woven by servants who wish nothing more than to know their work is stepped on by the royal feet of the young Lord. Chairs are enormous, hand-carved, and well stuffed. His school desk is a slab of oak whose circumference nearly stymied those who had to get it through the doors and into the room. Sesshoumaru's suggestion that they simply enlarge the doors was, of course, taken as a command and obeyed. His bed is nearly as enormous as his parents', with hand-embroidered pillows strewn everywhere. At this moment, the inuyoukai and his ookami friend are pelting each other with these costly decorations, heedless of popping stitches and tiny encrusted gems flying this way and that. "Admit it," pants Sesshoumaru, "my place is so much cooler than yours, wolf."

Kouga snorts and flings another little pillow at the dog's head. "Fancier don't equal cooler, dog face. My place SMELLS better for one thing!! An' besides, if I were you, I wouldn't go bragging about my room to other people. It's GIRLY." He smirks and ducks an aerial assault of various hard and soft and pointy things, all aimed at his head.

Sesshoumaru keeps throwing anything he can reach from his nightstand (water goblet, candle, book, bowl of plums) as he barks, "Up yours, stinkboy. Knowing I have a classier décor than any mangy wolf is not the same as being GIRLY! And at least I don't still sleep with my parents—sissy!"

"HA!!! You mean your parents WON'T sleep with your fussy ass!! You kick all night long!! AND you hog the covers. You should be a HOG lord, not a DOG lord!!!"

"Heh, you're so jealous you shit green, cavedweller! You dream of being me and you know it! Your mama knows it! EVERYBODY knows it!"

"Oh PLEASE, Lord Pussy Pants!! I wouldn't be you if you rolled over and begged me to fuck your ass like the pussy you are!!" He snorts and makes his point by going over to the closet. "I mean...do you own ANY pants that aren't puffy? I've seen yer legs...they're not as sexy as MINE, but they're not hideous. The puffy pants do NOTHING for you, dog!!"

"Well well, who knew you spent so much time looking at me. Perhaps I should be flattered."

He grabs a shoe from the bottom of the closet with full intention to chuck it at Sesshoumaru's head, and then does a double take. "Are these...DIAMONDS on your fucking slippers? Oh man GAY DOG ALERT!!"

"So now suddenly you're the fashion police? Give me a break. Two words, wolf: Fur. Skirt."

"It is NOT a SKIRT!!! Jeeze, every time you open your mouth you bark like the puppy you are." He flicks his tail disdainfully. "Yer just jealous. You couldn't pull this look off with both hands and an army of official royal dressers."

"Pulling it off is exactly what I'd do if I woke one morning to the horror of being you, pisspants. I'd rip off all that rancid leather and flea-ridden fur and BATHE. For about a week. Without stopping. I'd get servants to take those rags and burn them. I mean, please: that sweatband reeks of stale sweat and could win awards for dorkness. And fur wrist- and anklebands to match your girly skirt? Come on! Even your armor is pathetic. No spikes at all!"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't need spikes to counteract my pathetic DICK, dogface. I notice that your spikes are MUCH smaller than your father's spikes..." He smirks and grabs his own crotch meaningfully.

"I had no idea you had such interest in my father, queerboy. I'll be sure to tell him! Wonder if your dad's even got a dick!"

"Why doncha go ask him and find out, faglips? I'm sure he'd be flattered that the Princess of the West wants to display her ass licking tricks for him. If I were you, I'd be careful where you point fingers. You wouldn't last a DAY as me, and you fucking well know it. The only smell you know is the fru-fru shampoo that your titless bathing servants massage into your pussy hair!!"

"I beg to differ: I wouldn't WANT to last a day as you. If we switched bodies, I'd commit suicide and my Papa would take one look at you and commit infanticide!" He launches across the bed and grapples Kouga, thoroughly convincing himself he is not grinding his cock into the wolf's as they tumble to the floor.

Kouga shoves back and pants, "Your Papa would take one look at me and REJOICE that he had finally been given the son he prayed to the gods for. One who's not a sissy pissy fag bitch!! MY Father would take one look at you, possibly fuck you to see if you were any good, then drop you off a cliff."

Sesshoumaru swipes and punches air beside the wolf's face. "Asshole! How dare you speak to me like that! You're lucky my father even allows you into the castle without insisting on fumigation first! And…and…at least your father would want to fuck me. Mine wouldn't touch you!" He wonders as he barks through these last phrases if Kouga has to face the same humiliating mounting rituals as he…

He digs his fingers into the space just below the dog's ribs...right where he knows there's a ticklish spot. "Oh please...if anything's infested it's those weird fluffy things you and your Dad drag around everywhere!! If I had a fluffy parasite taking up residence on my shoulder, I'd put a flea collar on the damned thing!!" He bucks his hips up. "You know damned well your father would fuck me in a SECOND. In HALF a second!! If I were you I wouldn't be able to walk I'd be getting fucked ALL THE DAMNED TIME!!"

InuTaisho suddenly bursts through the door, a substantial wooden paddle in his outstretched hand. "Listen, whelps," he says, tapping it into his open palm, "if you don't both settle down and go to sleep RIGHT NOW, neither of you is going to be able to walk for a week—and it won't be from 'getting fucked'!"

Utter and complete silence follow Lord Tai's pronouncement, and the room is fairly lit by wide golden and blue eyes. The pair isn't even tempted to whisper as they scamper for the opulent bed under the glare of the Lord of the West. "Much better. Good night boys, pleasant...dreams."


	2. Dude, Your Shoes!

Author's Note: Originally written for the LJ community _iyfic_contest_ (with a prompt of "silver and gold" and a limit of 250 words) -- and won First Place!

Dude, Your Shoes!

"Holy shit, Dogbreath," said Kouga, watching his best friend Sesshoumaru open the enormous wooden doors to his closet. Inside was an unbelievable array of boots, shoes, sandals, and slippers of every imaginable shade, texture, material and design. Shaking his head, he barked, "Who the hell needs eight billion shoes?!"

"One hundred and six pairs, actually," the young Lord of the Western Lands said, proudly. "All handmade, just for me."

"What?" Kouga laughed. "You mean you commissioned _all_ those, Dorkass?"

"Of course not. Many are gifts. You know, Lords who want to curry favor with my father, girls who want me to look their way... Why would I refuse a gift?"

"Uh, because it's totally gay to have a hundred and six pairs of shoes? Why don't they make you something useful, like a sword, or give you something really good -- like pussy?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. Kouga knew -- by experience -- that Sesshoumaru preferred the company of boys to girls. "Listen, furball, just because you wear stinky cloth on your insoles instead of real footwear, doesn't mean I -- "

The boys were interrupted by a knock at the door. In came Sesshoumaru's personal servant, Jaken, holding up the new boots for his jousting armor.

"I hope they please you, young Lord," he said, bowing.

"Oh fuck," Kouga blurted out, "that can't be what I think it is… Please tell me it's not…"

Sesshoumaru calmly rejoined, "What? Beaten silver and gold inlay in armored footwear is totally in this season."


	3. Slumber Party Dare

Slumber Party Dare

"No way."

"Chicken?"

Every slumber party between Sesshoumaru, Lordling of the Western Lands, and his best pal Kouga, Prince of the Mountain Wolf Tribe, had a moment like this.

Sesshoumaru would boast of some new acquisition to his wardrobe. Kouga would call him a spoiled brat with so many servants he didn't even wipe his own behind. Sesshoumaru would accuse Kouga of smelling like ass. Kouga would rightly comment that dogs love the smell of ass and issue a dare he knew his shy friend couldn't take.

"No way, Fleabait!" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I just don't wanna."

"Come on, Dogbreath! All you gotta do is go into the concubine quarters, pull down your hakama, and show your butt. It's not like they haven't seen one before. Though I don't know how your Dad keeps up with them all."

"Don't you talk about my Papa, Skirtboy!"

"Not a skirt!" Kouga snarled as his friend pounced and they became a rolling ball of teen youkai fury. Fangs flashed, claws scratched, knees kicked, heads butted.

InuTaisho crashed through the massive chamber doors. The room shook with his ferocious growl. The fight stopped instantly. The duo began to fumble out apologies. InuTaisho's eyes narrowed. "Do not make me come back here again, boys," he said, then turned and departed, slamming the doors behind him.

Kouga whistled, knowing by experience the ass-reddening punishment they had just narrowly escaped. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was grinning in secret triumph. Once again, he had successfully avoided one of Kouga's cringe-making dares.


	4. You've Got to Be Kidding

You've Got to Be Kidding

Sesshoumaru appeared from a walk-in dressing closet larger than most of the guest chambers at the Castle of the Western Lands. He extended his arms, struck a pose, and said, "Well?"

Kouga did a sake spit-take, then, wiping his mouth, choked out, "You've got to be kidding!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow about a millimeter, indicating his great displeasure in the minimalist fashion he was becoming increasingly fond of as a means of displaying power. His father's advice was wise: "Make others come to you. The quieter you speak, the harder they will listen." He was trying it out on Kouga now. The brasher and louder Kouga got, the more controlled Sesshoumaru would become. Sadly, the wolf had not seemed to notice. Yin to Kouga's yang, Sesshoumaru struggled with the reality that he was a follower in the wake of his best friend and fuckbuddy's lupine self-confidence.

He ground his teeth. He wanted to rant, to rage, to grab Kouga by his hair and shout in his stupid ugly wolf face that this was the latest fashion for formal ceremonies at court, that three tailors had been working non-stop since the last new moon on this garment, from its virgin white silk to its hand-embroidered detailing to its jewel-incrusted hems! That he was a trend-setter, a stunner, a fucking fashion plate made flesh! But he did not. He controlled himself, as Papa told him to. Instead, he simply said, "As always, Kouga, you have the taste of a cave-dweller."

Kouga laughed loudly, pounding his fists on his muscular young thighs. "You are such a fucking girl."

For a spoiled, insecure heterophobe, no criticism was worse than to be called female. He could not let such an insult stand. His father's advice be damned, Sesshoumaru was going to get his own back. "Says the ookami in a skirt!"

"It is not a fucking skirt!" Kouga yelled, tail twitching beneath him. They had had this discussion too many damned times before, and Kouga was as irate and femme-phobic as his friend about such things. He narrowed his eyes and pointed. "For someone in something between a bridal kimono and a funereal gown, you're no one to fucking talk!"

That did it. No more words. Sesshoumaru vaulted himself at the wolf, crashing into him and toppling the chair in which he was seated over backwards, hard. Kouga's head bounced on the high chair back and his legs instinctively kicked out at his attacker. Sesshoumaru growled and scratched while Kouga punched. It took only moments for them to become a rolling ball of thrashing limbs and flashing fangs.

Sesshoumaru hardly noticed as stitches popped and diamond chips flew, while he yanked out hunks of pelt and threw them into the air. Sounds of ripping and tearing were punctuated by growls and snarls and epithets, building to an unparalleled chorus of teen fury.

How angst, turmoil, and vigorous pummeling suddenly changed into hard, hot fucking can only truly be explained by canine youkai who remember their teen years well. Specifically, however, Kouga reached out to bite Sesshoumaru's throat and found Sesshoumaru aiming to do the same thing, and their mouths met. Fangs struck, lips crushed, tongues touched, and suddenly tearing off garments was all about getting hungry hands on hard cock.

"Fuck, Kouga," Sesshoumaru said, breathing hard, back jammed up against a table leg and fist pumping the wolf's stiff, slender shaft.

"Yeah, pull it," Kouga groaned, pushing Sesshoumaru onto his back and shoving his hand inside the torn silken hakama.

"Ohhhh yeah," Sesshoumaru panted, looking down at the wolf, leaning over him and grasping his aching prick. His shaggy hair was freed from headband and ponytail and hung around his face. His blue eyes were piercing and lust-filled. The beauty was breathtaking for Sesshoumaru and made his cock even harder—if that were possible.

Kouga watched his friend's almond eyes glaze over in pleasure as he worked his cock. He could not even ridicule the elegant feminine features of magenta-tinted lids and striped cheeks. He longed to kiss that crescent moon. "Is it good, dog?" he breathed.

"Fuck, yes," was Sesshoumaru's staccato reply, as he labored to concentrate on bringing equal pleasure to Kouga. He quickly failed, however, as Kouga's fist was driving all thought and, frankly, all bloodflow from his mind. "Make me come, wolf," he begged.

Kouga was only too glad to oblige, but not without displaying the flexibility of his young, lithe body and his well-tried sexual prowess. (Though inuyoukai were not without their mounting and romping among youth, Sesshoumaru was an only child, raised in his high castle, while Kouga had a pack full of siblings and cousins to whom sexplay came as naturally as hunting, eating, and sleeping in a pile.) He turned his body and shoved his cock in Sesshoumaru's face. "Suck it," he commanded—though his voice was equal parts demand and plea as it reached Sesshoumaru's ears. Sesshoumaru gladly and greedily obeyed as Kouga continued to expertly jerk his friend's red-crowned dick.

Who would have come first is, sadly, an eternal mystery, as it was only a few seconds into the mutual delights they shared that the Lord of the Western Lands bounded into the room. He was sick and tired of having to purchase new furniture, repair broken windows, commission new garments, and replace furs that had been blood and cum stained beyond salvaging. "That's it," he bellowed, seeing the two unholy messes locked in their predictable sexual warfare. "I want both of you on your hands and knees, now." He unfastened his obi and released a glistening-tipped monster from his hakama as the boys' jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide. "It's time for a real lesson," the Lord grinned.

It took days of bow-legged walking and nightly mutual masturbation with thoughts of taiyoukai cock dancing in their heads for the randy teens to at last admit to one another that they needed to piss off the Lord of the Western Lands far more often.


	5. Drunk Again

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money from Inuyasha fanfic, and though I wrote this alone, it is my brilliant and beloved co-writer Talon (talonsage) who coined the epithets "Faglips" and "Pillowfucker."

Drunk Again

"Oh fuck, Kouga," groans the Lord of the Western Lands, rolling over and facing his bedpartner, the Prince of the Mountain Wolf Tribe. "I feel like complete and total shit." He tastes the inside of his mouth and groans again. "And I had dreams of getting on my knees and sucking my bathing servant's cock. What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" the wolf asks, innocently.

"You mean…I did suck his cock?"

"It's worse than that, Faglips," Kouga says calmly. "You really don't remember?"

Sesshoumaru shakes his head and wishes he hadn't. He tries to think. "I remember wrestling…"

"Heh, yeah," grins the wolf.

"…and whoever grabbed the other's dick first won…"

"I won—"

"Only because my cock is so big," Sesshoumaru gloats, proud he is able to muster enough brain power to do so. "Easy target."

Kouga laughs openly. The ookami has always been the more at ease of the pair, more comfortable in his alpha status. Long ago when they were very young, it was he who initiated the intimacy that has ever remained an open, playful part of their friendship. And it is also Kouga who always lured—and continues to lure—the powerful but easily baited Sesshoumaru into foolish dares he always regrets. Why should adolescence ever end? "Well played, Pillowfucker," he retorts. He brushes a thumb casually across a cheek stripe, his affection belying his words.

Sesshoumaru draws back. "Shut up, Fleabait, and tell me what happened."

"Shut up and tell you?" he taunts.

"Just fucking tell me."

"I'd rather just fuck you. But I did that last night, and your hole nearly bit off my dick. You remain the most tightassed inuyoukai in existence—and I mean that with love, Dogbreath."

Sesshoumaru rouses himself and pins the wolf before he knows what hit him. "Just tell me—" But suddenly he knows. He looks down at Kouga's smiling eyes as his whitesilver hair slips down his shoulders and across the arms and chest of the compactly muscled ookami. He shakes off the appeal of his icy silk spilling over that taut, tanned skin and harshly whispers, "You dared me…" The fucking wolf did it to him again. He rolls off and flops onto his back. He covers his face by throwing a long, slender arm across it melodramatically. He groans.

Kouga laughs. "Ah, so you remember!"

In a muffled voice, Sesshoumaru grunts a single word: "Kuro…"

Kuromaru is Sesshoumaru's most recent acquisition, an all-black ookami bathing servant of exceptional beauty and skill, presented to him by his Lord Father for his last birthday. Of unusual height and musculature for his kind, yet entirely submissive and devoted to his duties—including anything whatsoever that Lord Sesshoumaru might ask of him, the servant is truly a prize. Sesshoumaru has treated him with care, basking in his attentions and rewarding him with good hard fucks that please them—each according to his station—in equal measure.

"Yeah, Kuro," Kouga smirks.

"You made me…drink his piss," Sesshoumaru grumbles.

"Made you? Oh no no no, my friend. I did not make you do anything. No one could make the great and powerful Lord of—"

"I sucked his dick, too, didn't I?" he groans.

"Oh yeah." Kouga smacks his chops. "It was a sight to see. You, on your knees, sucking servant cock. Telling him how good and obedient he is, how much you value his service. Fuck, Puffypants: it was practically a declaration of love. But best of all, my Lord, was when you begged for his cum."

The sound that comes from the hungover Sesshoumaru in response to this pronouncement can only be described as a long, shuddering whine.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Kouga snickers. "Again."

"Fucking ookami piss always does that to me. Why the hell am I so stupid?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Just then, there is a knock at the door. Kuro enters, cool and collected as he always is, eyes turned slightly down as befits his position. Professional. Dutiful. And beautiful. "My Lord's morning bath is prepared," he announces, softly and clearly.

Kouga looks up at Kuro's scarcely clad form and winks, but Kuro does not respond. As the night before when he never broke his servant's demeanor, he acts as if nothing out of the ordinary has transpired. He is as perfect now as he was hours ago, accepting his piss-drunk Lord's excessive praise and intimacies with genuinely modest replies of "As my Lord wishes," "I am unworthy of my Lord's generosity," and "I do not know how to reply except to thank my Lord humbly"—not to mention a silent climax that coated Sesshoumaru's face in cum that was quickly and greedily cleaned away by the tongue of a horny, grinning wolf prince.


	6. My Dearest Bitch

My Dearest Bitch

Warning: foul adolescent language and fouler adolescent acts

My Dearest Bitch,

By the time you read this scroll, you will no doubt be furious. So furious, I venture to guess, that you might even go so far as to show anger in facial expression or voice. Much as I would love to witness such a glorious rarity, I am neither stupid nor suicidal. As the saying goes, I have "high- tailed it" out of your chambers and am most likely, at this moment, enjoying a hot meal and a well-earned nap. Pulling off a prank on you, my dearest friend and fuckbuddy, is no small feat, and is best enjoyed at a safe distance.

Because I know you will be curious, here are the answers to some of the questions that are probably most plaguing you at the moment:

1. That taste in your mouth is, for a change, not wolfpiss. I'll leave you to guess what could give you an even more tremendous headache right now than my piss.

2. You did voluntarily don that concubine kimono. But you passed out before I could get you to paint your lips and asshole for me. So I did it for you.

3. No, paint is not the only thing that graced your lordly anus. But yes, you were conscious when I did it and called me "My Noble Prince" as I banged the royal hell out of you and called you "My Depraved Whore."

4. You liked it. A lot. Don't attempt to deny it. Because I know you will, let me assure you I have two witnesses to your pleasure. One, awkwardly enough for us both, is a big bad DogLord who rolled his golden paternal eyes and muttered something about "adolescent alpha idiocy" as he slammed the door behind him. As for the other, well, I could say you're not in danger of blackmail from anyone but me and your Lord Papa, but that would be a lie.

5. I do hope you enjoyed unbinding your wrists and ankles as much as I enjoyed tying them. I tried out a few new knots I'd learned recently. Do please let me know how you liked them when next we meet. Given that tomorrow I am off with my father on a diplomatic mission, that may be some time. Enough time for my precious faglipped whore to cool down and think up some delicious retribution I cannot wait to sample.

Until then I remain,

Kouga, Your Noble Prince of the Mountain Wolf Tribe and Triumphant Dogfucker


	7. Delicate Ookami Feet

Author's Note: Inspired by LJ Comm **Iyissekiwa**'s "Shoe" prompt (250 words max).

Delicate Ookami Feet

Kouga snarled and flung the wooden shoe at Sesshoumaru's head.

The inuyoukai neatly ducked then turned to watch it hit the wall and splinter. He quirked an elegantly arched eyebrow. "Good arm."

Kouga rubbed his insole. Even a few steps on the awkward planks made his delicate ookami feet ache. "I don't see why I gotta," he grumbled.

"Because this is a castle not a cave, Dirtball." He knew Kouga would hate the geta, but he hadn't liked the plush fur boots or the sandals he'd tried either. Sesshoumaru dug deeper into his closet and pulled out some as-yet-unworn slippers of hand-embroidered black silk.

"This is unfair. Going barefoot outdoors is natural!" Kouga shouted, puffing out his chest. He deflated instantly, however, as he caught sight of what was dangling from Sesshoumaru's fingertips, decorated with tiny cherry blossoms. "You've got to be kidding me, Fluffpot."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Damn it, Kouga, it's an outdoor celebration, and everyone has to wear shoes. If you show up barefoot, Papa will take great pleasure in throwing us both out in front of all that hyena youkai royalty, and you know how they laugh."

"I don't see why we even need to go," Kouga muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"There's plum brandy," Sesshoumaru said coyly, a uncharacteristic lilt in his voice. He waved the slippers before Kouga's face. "And you know what brandy does to This Sesshoumaru."

Kouga grabbed the shoes and bolted out of the room. "Last one drunk's a rotten dogboy!"


	8. Dogs Will Be Dogs

Author's Note: Amazing how a terrifically bad mood ended up producing THIS. Inspired by **Iyhedonism**'s "Chase" prompt, April 2010.

Dogs Will Be Dogs

Tai stood on his balcony, looking out across his lands, dotted with white and yellow flowers. His wife pressed behind him, massaging his slender, muscled hips with her firm yet delicate touch. Those hands were deceptive: she could flutter a fan or break a neck with equal grace. The thought and her touch on his flesh made the old dog shiver and his cock stir, enhanced by the sweet spring breeze.

"And what is my handsome lord and mate thinking on this fine morning?" she cooed, reaching around to embrace him and get her hands on that massive shaft growing between his marble thighs.

Tai chuckled as she firmly directed his thoughts with her sharp-clawed fingertips. He stretched, erection jutting proudly before him, then reached around to capture his mate's small, ripe little behind and pull her to him more fully. "My toxic beauty," he rumbled, but further words were ripped from him by the sight that came into focus below. He blinked and furrowed his brow—could he truly be seeing what he thought he was seeing? "What the—" he sputtered, pointing.

There, on the flowered hillside, was Sesshoumaru, his one true son and heir, all lanky adolescence and naked as the day he was born. He was running full-tilt, silk-silver hair flowing behind him and legs and arms pumping in long, even strides. Bright markings on cheeks and across arms, thighs, and lower back were sharp against the green grass below him and the blue sky above. As he ran, he held aloft a flag of sorts, a clump of brown fur, waving it high and calling out some unintelligible words. He was a dazzling spectacle under the dazzling sun. Tai could only stare at his beautiful progeny, wondering what the hell he was doing. His wife peered around him and laughed, a peal of soft chimes behind his pointed ear.

Soon, the answer to Tai's questions came, running on wolf legs. Prince Kouga, with a terrific burst of speed, swiftly gained on his son. He was a tanned blur, black hair streaming, as bare as his son. He cried out as he ran, "Give it back, Faglips!" and Sesshoumaru answered, "Come and get it, Skirtboy!"

Their words were silenced in a flash, however, as Kouga reached his prey and bowled him over into the greenery. A tumble of arms and legs hurtled down the hill, rolling and grappling and clutching. Tai's low chuckle joined his mate's high tune as they watched a gangly clump of teen flesh suddenly turn into something more. Hands clutched, mouths locked, legs wrapped, and "Dogs will be dogs," Tai concluded, turning to heft his wife into his arms and return to their bed.


	9. Move Over

Author's Note: Just a little modern era AU version of the randy teens! Originally written for LJ Comm **hentai-contest**'s "Internet" prompt. Don't ask me how they lived so long and stayed teens. Just a demon thang.

Move Over

"Move the fuck over, Dogbreath," Kouga growled, shoving Sesshoumaru from the desk chair with a well-aimed hip bump. His tail thrashed and his cock throbbed at the sight on the computer, and the hell if he was going to let the damned dog keep him from seeing all that sexiness.

Sesshoumaru growled and struggled to keep his position before the screen, but was at last toppled to the carpet. "Dammit, Fleabait, I was watching that!"

"And now I'm watching it, you horndog." Oh the modern era had such pleasures. Such hot action at the click of a button. Sesshoumaru knew all the best sites, too. Every time he came to visit, he'd find the big, beautiful dog jerking off in the dark, before the blue-white glow of the monitor. He'd enjoy that sight as long as he wished, given the demon's obliviousness when he was masturbating to internet porn, but sooner or later he'd want to get a closer view himself.

"Good, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru purred, deep and low. His cock was still hard, sticking out of his unzipped jeans, and he stroked it from his sprawled position on the floor as he watched Kouga's eyes widen as he licked his chops, then reached into his own pants.

"Oh fuck, Sesshou, this is fucking crazy." He leaned back and stroked himself. "Brings back such hot memories..." His eyes clouded with lust.

"I know," grinned Sesshoumaru, basking in the musky scent and sight of fisted wolfcock. Never let it be said he wasn't a voyeur in every way. "Don't know what I did before I found all these wolf mating ritual vids on YouTube," he added with a grin.


	10. Better Than Any Healer

Author's Note: If it seems rated higher than PG in your mind...well...I won't stop you.

Better Than Any Healer

"No," drawled Sesshoumaru as he lightly waved away the offering from his sickbed. His blankets were piled beautifully around him, perfectly white, hand-embroidered with silver thread. He was the epitome of hauteur, even when ill. And he enjoyed it.

The Lady of the West, sitting elegantly in flowing robes beside her boy, pretended to ignore the exchange. He was ailing, after all, and allowances must be made for the young heir.

"Why not?" snapped prince Kouga, looking down at the little bowl of fruit he'd brought with a frown.

"Not ripe," replied Sesshoumaru, reclining on his soft pillows as if sitting up would be far too much effort. He sighed and let his eyes drift closed.

The Great Dog Lord shook his head and grinned. The cooler his son was, the hotter grew the wolf.

"I picked the damned things myself!" growled Kouga, kicking a pillow to get Sesshoumaru's attention, then dumping the bowlful into his mouth. He chewed noisily, cheeks as red with anger as the berries he devoured.

Sesshoumaru sighed wearily. "Greedy wolf. Perhaps I might have wanted them later."

"What?" spat Kouga, showering Sesshoumaru's white bed linen with bits of scarlet fruit flesh and seeds, then tossing the bowl and launching himself atop his friend with a snarl.

Soon arms, legs, and feathers were flying as the pair wrestled and rolled while hurling epithets and punches.

The Lady rose and took her husband's hand. "Shall we go? It seems Kouga's methods produce better results than any healer's."


	11. Wolfbait

Author's Note: Just found this ficlet I wrote in May for the LJ Comm InuRomp's "Lingerie" prompt and wondered why I hadn't posted it in this collection!

**Wolfbait**

"Come on, ya prissy thing, get out here already so we can get it on!" barked Kouga, noble and most horny teen prince of the Mountain wolf tribe. His dick was so hard he was worried it might break off, though that didn't stop him from playing with it beneath his furred loin cloth. "What the hell's taking you so long?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes heavenward at Kouga's absurd impatience. They had been fucking since dawn, taking a break only to bathe off some of the morning's sweat and stubborn body fluids. He had only been out of the hentai wolf's clutches for a few moments, drying his silken tresses and putting on a new robe his mother had hand-sewn for him.

The young lordling stepped out from the privacy screen, a vision in sheer white gauze that left precious little to the imagination. Embroidered inuyoukai shimmered in silver threads as erect dogcock begged the fabric for release.

"What, pray tell, do you call _that_?" asked Kouga, tail wagging and sarcasm dripping from a widely grinning mouth. He fisted his cock eagerly and licked his lips hungrily.

"Wolfbait," grinned Sesshoumaru, and opened his arms wide as his lover pounced.


	12. Your Mama

Note: Another little tidbit of the boys at play, written for the prompt "wrinkle" at LJ comm iyissekiwa.

**Your Mama**

"Riiiiiiiiight there," said Kouga, pointing to Sesshoumaru's mouth with a claw. He didn't bother hiding his smirk.

"Liar," answered Sesshoumaru, voice and face as impassive as he could make them. Then he pounced.

A tangled ball of adolescent irritability rolled over and across the furs that covered the floor of Sesshoumaru's chambers. A chair tumbled, a vase crashed, and grumbled accusations and counterattacks flew:

"Admit it, wolf, I'm flawless."

"I call it like I see it, dogbreath."

"You're blind, cavedweller."

"You're delusional."

"You're dead meat."

"Your mama."

And before the inuyoukai lordling could disembowel the ookami prince for going too far once again, his Mama, in fact, appeared. Thrusting open the sliding panel and clearing her throat was all it took to have the abashed duo bowing their apologies. The Lady of the West arched an eyebrow, all that was required to get the explanation she sought.

Sesshoumaru threw himself into his mother's arms. "Kouga says I have wrinkles around my mouth."

"How absurd," she answered. "Everyone knows that such creases come from smiling and laughing. And we don't do either." She patted her son's disarrayed hair once with an elegant hand, then went on her way.

Sesshoumaru tossed his head at Kouga. It took all his considerable hauteur not to stick out his tongue. For once, he'd won an argument.

"Fair enough," admitted Kouga with a shrug. "Who'd deny you've got the grumpiest muzzle in Japan?"

The Lady sighed from the corridor as the sounds of the battle resumed.


End file.
